nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Wikination talk:Lovian politics for starters
Title Dummies ? Is that the correct word to be used in this context you think ? Lars 10:22, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, it sounds 'light'. 10:35, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::hmmmm, Lars 10:37, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::I propose to move it to "for dummies" :'( --OuWTB 16:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Why? 16:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Eh... Why not? :P --OuWTB 16:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Mapping individuals Is there are possibility that their is a mapping for all individual politics? From that we may be able to search out where we can keep every place nicely couvered. Because now it is very difficult to see where all the congress members are on the scale and than you could have a clue about what the countries course is. Bart K 19:37, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Nice idea! Now for a good suggestion from me; join CCPL along with me, Semyon, Bucu and OWTB! Dr. Magnus 20:02, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::It's possible: yes. But it's also very hard, 'cause we have many independent people of which I have no idea what their political stand is :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Or everybody should at his own name to the scale and than you know it. It is usefull when you start with coalitions and when we make the parties more in de country. Bart K 13:21, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't think that will work, because then you keep on uploading and some people might not do it and some might think they're rightist, while they are leftist etc. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's right. Magnus used to call himself a "commie", while he was very conservative; and Pierlot is with Walden, but is also more to the right than the rest of the crew. 14:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Keeping up this page This page is very hard to keep up I've tried but either than the stuff about congress the political party thing should just have a main page template to list of political Parties page. Marcus Villanova 14:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm planning to re-write it entirely, since the 2010 State Reform made it all very passé. 14:37, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Where did you have it from that i am more right? Pierlot McCrooke 14:38, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::You've been voting rather conservative at many times :). You're actually very interesting, because you're both progressive and reformist and conservative and anti-reformist :D. That's a compliment, I think. 14:48, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Studying the political stance of people can yield interesting results. As for me; I've been conservative all along and many of my views are quite rights, while others are more leftist (when it comes to economy, I am more leftist-minded). As for you, Dimitri, you are the king but in actuality you are not even in favour of a monarchy. Dr. Magnus 14:54, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Were all bunch of hypocrites! !Marcus Villanova 14:57, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm being pretty truthful, though I wouldn't refer to myself as 'communist' IRL. People tend to associate htta with massive collectivization and abolishment of the market. I do call myself democratic socialist, adhere neo-marxist views and do belief in a system of scientific socialism. So am I a hypocrite? :::::::So have you ever seen Harold and Kumar Escape from Gunatonamo Bay??? The fake George W. BUch had the most disgusting but funniest ass line in the movie...better left unsaid. Marcus Villanova 15:13, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Anyhow, I am probably the biggest hypocrite by joining the communist party (even founding it!) and at the same time, behind the scenes, flirting with the far-right movement and the cabal-theory movement. In the end, I am back once again at the roots; christianity. I've been a rightist Christian all along, even when I was a member of the communist party. But: a good fanatic is always ready for an argument! Dr. Magnus 15:19, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::A good controversial figure is always nice for the nation. Edward Hannis 15:25, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::We have had many controversial figures, I'm just one of them. Dr. Magnus 15:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I think all of us are controversial :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:36, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Even our king has not been without controversy. Perhaps Aesopos is the only one not controversial. But not being controversial makes him suspicious! Dr. Magnus 15:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::No, Aesop definitively is controversial :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:03, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Lolz. Marcus Villanova 16:05, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Dimitri Don't be so active Dimi, today it's sleeping day in Lovia :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:27, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :had I known that, I wouldn't have worked on my latest bill in congress :p 18:33, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Sleeping day = working day for those who like peace and quiet 10:54, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Good job Good job! Looks very inviting and clear for newcomers. If I would be a newbie and see this page I would really be inspired to get my lazy ass to work! Dr. Magnus 19:09, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks . I really hoped it would :). It's important that Lovians find their way through the sometimes obscure web of politics. 19:19, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::It's very Simple and great now!!! Marcus Villanova Music is Life 19:21, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I must agree! -- 19:28, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::But really only a month until candidancies!!! Amazing, time as flied!!! Lets go Walden!Marcus Villanova Music is Life 19:30, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I like it Dimitri :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:29, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thanks :). I'm really glad I finally did it, and I'm glad you guys like it. 08:32, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Looks very inviting! Martha Van Ghent 07:54, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Working-men party Isn't there a people-inspired working-men socialist party on this wiki? Hillbilly Boy 16:46, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose the CPL.nm qualifies. They claim to be "communist", but they're actually just democratic socialist. 16:54, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Or did you mean like a popular people's party? More labor union-ish? 16:54, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I was once apart of Lovia's Labour party...Maybe he could revive it? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:51, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, he could of course . Let's leave it up to him, anyhow. Though I believe more parties would not result in better politics or representation. 09:23, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I didn't intend to join (or found!?) a party, actually. I was more like hoping to figure out who (not) to support/endorse in the upcoming. I'm too independent anyway to join a political party. Unless it be the Independent Solo Party for Debuting Migrant Folk Musicians. Hillbilly Boy 19:26, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you're a socialist, I'd go for the CPL.nm. If you're more of a conservative, try CCPL. Pierius Magnus 21:08, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::As for the CPL.nm: we are a union of several socialist tendencies. You can always check the first lines of our Party Manifest for the official labeling. We're not a populist party but I do hope we defend the 'common people'. 10:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Looks fine. But as I said: no intention to join any of you. I will take my electoral duty seriously, though. Hillbilly Boy 14:11, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::A fine decision, comrade. Once you join any party you can never again be impartial or entirely neutral. Besides: politicians are the most dishonest people in the world. Better stay far away from politics and make your newspaper a success. So far, it certainly has much potential from the looks of it. Pierius Magnus 19:05, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed and good for you!Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:12, December 5, 2010 (UTC) hello I will do this tutorial because i want to be a activist. call me Batzloff 09:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :There isn't much to know. I take it you'd like to be a CCPL militant? Than I am one of your greatest adversaries (nothing personal), together with the party I'm in CPL.nm. Other progressives you should like a little less are the Waldeners. As a christian you also like Marcus Villanova and his new progressive christian-democrat party. It would also be best to be either pro or contra the monarchy (or the King in person if you want to play it nasty). 09:34, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::hi thank you. i don't go to the church. ::are you a real communist? you are a russian from the ussr? i want a country that is not like stalinist russia please. call me Batzloff 09:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm no Russian, I'm Belgian. I just choose a Russian name/character for this wiki. I'm also not a 'Sovjet-commie' but I am some sort of marxist. I believe people are enslaved by their own creations (religion, nationality, gender) and that the state/community can play a significant role in the liberation. What I'm not in for are massive land-collectivizations, full central planning and building gulags. 09:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::religion is drugs for the people. call me Batzloff 09:59, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Smart kid . Although it should be "of the people". 10:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::@Dimi: I must agree, smart indeed. @Batzloff: that kind of stuff. I'm a radical, but not an extremist. I hope this eases your mind? 10:04, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Ah, remember the good days I used to tease you all day long with terribly stupid communist jokes in "den driehoek"? xD Such a pity I came to realize you were right all along ^^. 10:07, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :It's a big step from 'adhering some marxist idea' to 'believe Stalin did a great job in his agricultural policy'. But your jokes surely expanded my awareness in some way. Just like with Obama: the more people called him a socialist, the better he did in the polls. 10:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha. It's funny to see how one evolves when it comes to politics and ideology. Sort of like the "diachronic linguistics paradox" Saussure pointed out: language change implies immutability (the language remains the same, people hardly notice the change, the words are still 'the same words') as well as mutability (there's constant evolution). 10:13, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Around the age of 20 your ideological position seems mostly fixed. I'm glad I got this far considered I started out as some progressive centrist, but it is sad most people can't learn once they pass a certain age. 10:16, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Yuri: I'll disagree on that last point; you have a clear stance by 20, but, at least in the US, you generally become more and more conservative over time (if you start off progressive). Youth tends to be in the Democratic Party, and vice-versa for the Republicans. Edward Hannis 16:52, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, it was an average and I checked my source: turns out you are right. It is also related to the political system. For less open societies (think thrid world countries) the age a much lower but the stance is also less outspoken. The trend you refer to (progressive to conservative) can be found in Western Europe too, but mainly with higher educated people. I just mentioned what I remembered because it seemed relevant, I supposed you all could bring in the proper nuances. 08:26, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::For the interested: the age-related shift towards more conservative is actually related to economic conjuncture and the alternating domination of materialist and post-materialist values. 08:28, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Interesting Martha Van Ghent 10:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::it's good you are radical but not extreme. you sound very smart. why are you "masxist" if you are not stalinist? you should call yourself a noraml socialist. it is more real. marxism scares Americans. ::::::::when will i vote? when will i be in the Citizen book? call me Batzloff 17:30, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::You can now vote . Please read the regulations very well before you do so. 17:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::yes. ::::::::::@Blatzov: I know it 'scares' Americans but it shouldn't. Marxism is a way to look at society/reality that is most often used in social sciences. The difference with a socialist is that I try to root my political beliefs in science ('scientific socialism'). I believe society can be organized by reasonable processes. 10:58, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Social Liberal Party On the Political parties page, the Liberal Democratic Party is now defunct so it should be replaced with the Social Liberal Party, the new party made up of the former Liberal Democratic Party, Liberal Arts Party and the Lovian Alliance. Happy65 It should. I will fix it later today, because I'm going to school imminently. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:00, October 22, 2012 (UTC)